


【毛泰久x崔允】One way or another

by SSSspencer



Category: voice - Fandom, 鬼客
Genre: M/M, 泰久允
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: 吸血鬼泰久x神父允。泰久是高等吸血鬼所以不怕十字架，不过允因为是神职人员，所以血比普通人美味(并且私设允对吸血鬼造成的伤有自愈能力，且不会变成吸血鬼)





	【毛泰久x崔允】One way or another

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼泰久x神父允。泰久是高等吸血鬼所以不怕十字架，不过允因为是神职人员，所以血比普通人美味(并且私设允对吸血鬼造成的伤有自愈能力，且不会变成吸血鬼)

**_-  求你将我放在心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记。_ **

 

 

细碎的响动并没有影响正在做祷告的神父。

幽暗光线透过教堂的玻璃窗，飘飘然落在来者身上，又把他的影子拖得极长，他在年轻司祭身后驻足，似乎在耐心等待对方转过身来。

半晌，崔允动了动，蓦地睁开双眼。

“马泰奥神父…”伴随着寂静被打破，毛泰久走至崔允身后，他抚上崔允颈后的皮肤，像是对待小猫一般揉捏着，片刻又倾下身，探出舌页沿着神父耳廓舔过。

崔允颤了颤，他感觉到男人冰凉的温度渗进皮肤，不由得挣开毛泰久的手，有些过激的站起来，将十字架对上毛泰久的额头。

毛泰久反应极快的往后一退，他看着崔允紧张的表情，情不自禁地笑起来，随即便一把扣上崔允的手腕，崔允还没反应过来，毛泰久已经站到他身侧。

“毛泰久…!”

这吸血鬼真是愈发大胆了。

崔允不由得皱了皱眉头。

“别激动，马泰奥神父，”大约是吸血鬼的天赋所致，毛泰久刻意压低的声音里带有些引诱的意味，使得崔允感到不适，他的胃好像被翻搅起来一般，恶心不已，“我可是按照您的旨意，没有出去吸食人血啊。”

“再说他们的血，味道可不如您。”

崔允没有说话，他看了眼毛泰久，片刻，妥协似的垂下眼睫，伸手去将袖口的衣扣解开。

毛泰久摇摇头，他勾起一丝笑意，便顺着崔允的动作，扣过神父纤细的手腕，他轻轻落下一个吻在崔允的动脉处，却没有更过分的继续下去。

崔允有些疑惑，他皱了皱眉头，视线从自己的腕间挪到毛泰久脸上，他看到那个人红色的眼睛，不自觉咬紧后牙，努力去遏制来自身体深处的毛骨悚然。

“我记得我第一次见到神父您的时候，您还会被吓得发抖，”毛泰久笑看着崔允，他缓慢的一步步走上前，崔允被他钳制着手腕，只能硬着头皮接受毛泰久的靠近，“您记不得了吗？您惊慌失措的样子，很可爱呢。”

见崔允不说话，毛泰久也不恼，他冰冷的气息很快就完全包裹住崔允，崔允就不动声色的咽了咽唾液。

“在害怕吗？”

崔允被毛泰久抱住时，感觉他的心脏几乎要跳出胸腔，他屏住呼吸，努力让猛烈的跳动声被掩盖下去，却不知道那个声音在毛泰久耳中，比原本的激烈程度更甚百倍。

“别害怕，”毛泰久沉下声音，他放开了崔允的手，转而去固住崔允的后颈，年轻神父身上透出的香味，让毛泰久瞬间的联想到了血液的诱人，他稍微侧头，用嘴唇贴在崔允颈侧的皮肤上，缓慢的一点点亲吻，摩挲，接着轻道，“我亲爱的神父…您应该更坚强一点。”

崔允抿紧唇线，他闭着眼，紧张时，连眼睫都在不断颤动。

毛泰久轻嗤了一声，他扯下崔允的祭带，又将崔允推坐到长椅上，崔允本想挣扎，毛泰久却说，“别乱动，马泰奥神父。”

“我有没有告诉过您，我不怕十字架？”毛泰久嘴角勾起些欢愉的弧度，他像是在陈述什么令人舒适的事实一样，一面将崔允的双手反扣在崔允身后，一面继续道，“我可以随意进入梁神父的房间，也可以轻易的把他杀死。”

崔允心下一惊，瞳孔也随之用力缩了一下，他一直奇怪为什么毛泰久对十字架的反应这么微弱，却从来没想到原来这个吸血鬼对十字架其实并不惧怕。这使得崔允神经绷紧的程度快要到达极限，他嘴唇嗫嚅了几下，半天才发出声音，双眼发红的道：“放过梁神父…”

“我对他不感兴趣，”毛泰久这时已经脱下了崔允的裤料，他贴顺崔允长腿的轮廓，捏扣着一路抚摸至崔允大腿处，片刻，迫使崔允将腿搭在他肩头，方便他寻找腿根的动脉，“我只喜欢您呢，神父，”毛泰久顿了顿，他抬起视线来，故意看了眼崔允，又道：“——年轻，倔强，明明自己已经够悲惨了，还总是对别人抱有同情和怜悯心，神父真的让我觉得很有趣。”

话音刚落，毛泰久便探出舌页，挑逗似的舔了舔崔允的腿根，禁欲的身体似乎禁不起拨撩，毛泰久仅仅只是那样舔吻吮吸了几下，崔允很快就半勃起来，发红的性器透出身体主人的羞耻与可怜。

“神父您比我想象的要敏感很多。”毛泰久评价道。他笑了笑，同时用尖锐的指甲刮蹭过崔允性器顶端，可怜的分身因此发颤，痛意好像给予了它更多刺激，毛泰久就饶有兴趣的继续在崔允性器上作乱，直到崔允完全硬起，滚烫的性器肿胀不堪。

“真可怜。”那之后毛泰久就忽略了崔允的羞耻心，他看着崔允耳根处的潮红蔓延至脸侧，不由得感到有趣，这像是给他吸食血液增加的一点餐前甜点，他逐渐迷恋上崔允更多的反应。

空阔的教堂里，崔允低弱的喘息被衬得极为刺耳，那尤其让崔允觉得羞耻，毛泰久却仍旧认为不够，这个年轻的吸血鬼喜欢新鲜的刺激感，他不一会就玩腻了，又或者只是单纯想在崔允高潮前停止下来。

“我要开始了，神父。”

崔允还没反应过来，毛泰久尖利牙齿就抵在了他腿根的动脉上，那一瞬间崔允被痛意刺激得屏住了呼吸，冰冷像是沿着伤处流进他的血脉，他本能的呛出一阵急喘，像是濒死的人在做出挣扎一般，随后崔允仍处在勃起状态的性器，居然因此射出精液来。

毛泰久一开始有些惊讶，但他没顾得上及时去调侃崔允的高潮，神父的血液滚烫又美味，如同酒液般过分可口，毛泰久上瘾的吮吸了许久，这才止住动作，舔了舔唇面，笑道：“看来神父您也很舒服？”

崔允几乎羞得说不出来，汗液凝在他发尖，使得碎发贴合在皮肤，有着意外的性感，毛泰久看了看眼前溢出淫靡气息的神父，那样惯有的悲怜神情，仍旧让他显得圣洁无比，两种极端美感的交错，居然异样的诱人。

吸血鬼忍不住的发笑，他捻过崔允的精液，又沾了些鲜血，随即摸上崔允腿间，在后穴穴口轻轻打转。

“不要…”

神父的声音低弱又无助，但这并没有引起毛泰久任何的同情，相反的，他因为这样的声音而兴奋起来，接着便毫无怜悯的将一指挤入崔允紧窄的甬道，进行他只能带来痛苦的扩张。

“不…”崔允大口的急促喘息起来，他用力的收紧肠壁，毛泰久冰凉的手指和尖锐指尖令他难受得抓狂，片刻，崔允声嘶力竭的嘶喊起来，“停下来…停下来！毛泰久…！”

毛泰久兴奋坏了，他眼里闪着期待的光芒，就好似小孩面对自己最爱的礼物那般，崔允越是挣扎，毛泰久的笑容就越是扭曲，带着毫不掩饰的纯粹恶意。

“我一直觉得很可惜，”毛泰久声音发着颤，似乎兴奋扼住了他的咽喉，让他声线沉重不少，“——人类血液喷发出来的美妙瞬间，实在太短暂了，他们脆弱又可怜，可是神父您——您他们都有所不同，您应该是我的伴侣，人类不值得您去挂心。”

毛泰久说得极其诚恳，他痴迷于崔允的圣洁，又爱好将其一点点碾碎，崔允给予他的快感甚至冲昏了他的头脑，他想要咏诵诗歌，也想赞美来自信仰的美妙。

这一切仅仅只针对崔允，世间不会再有第二个人，值得如此殊荣。

随后毛泰久退出手指，在崔允极力忍耐怒意的目光下，他释放出性器，将柱身抵在崔允腿间，尝试缓慢进入崔允的体内。

一个不属于崔允的，冰冷的部分，硬生生地撞入崔允身体。

崔允痛得快要昏过去，他用力的咬着唇侧，瞬间席卷来的疼痛，叫他咬破了嘴唇，他感觉到毛泰久撑开了他后穴的穴口，那根阴茎好像能够撕裂一切，正在把崔允逼上暴风雨的中心。

那时崔允无论如何也嘶喊不出来了，眼泪把他的视线浸润得一塌糊涂，他毫不怀疑毛泰久借着血液的润滑操到了深处，毛泰久的性器就像尖牙，刺穿他的身体，又咬破他的心脏。

“阿允…”毛泰久开始挺动起来，崔允努力的想集中注意力，他听到毛泰久叫他的名字，就不由得一阵颤栗，吸血鬼把他从上帝身边夺走，教他怎样适应放浪，教他沉沦进性欲的快感。

“不…”

崔允挣扎了下，那突然的动作使得肉壁把毛泰久阴茎夹得更紧，毛泰久出于下意识的笑出声来，他发狠的来回操干着崔允紧窄的甬道，崔允越倔强，他就操得越用力。

“看着我，阿允。”毛泰久钳制住崔允的下颚，他逼迫崔允和他对视，在操弄间，欣赏着崔允一点点被折磨到崩溃的表情，那些悲怜，那些同情，那些属于坚强的神父的情绪，慢慢被消磨殆尽，只剩下被欲望驯服的肉体。

而崔允却总是不愿如毛泰久所愿。

他如同被架上十字架的耶稣，向众人宣告他的意志绝不屈服。

毛泰久直起身来，他压根没打算在意崔允的感受，鲜血做润滑的快感只让他觉得过分舒适，崔允的痛苦也是调味剂，毛泰久听着年轻神父低微的哭噎，抽插的频率便不自觉提快。

崔允被操得难以发出完整的呜咽声，他滚烫的内壁被不断大力剖开，深处尚未被开发过的地方，也很快就让毛泰久掌控，他完全变成了承载毛泰久性欲的容器，对方粗大的性器不加克制的进出，给予他无数的痛意与快感，他每次拒绝，就会得到更多。

“毛泰久…不…哈啊…不要…”

神父费力的咽下唾液，他把随后拒绝的声音一起断续吐出，毛泰久却只是看了崔允一眼，那样的眼神包含着炽热的迷恋，但某一瞬间，淫靡又惹起毛泰久的憎恨。

矛盾的吸血鬼慢慢掐住崔允的颈脖，他吻着崔允的嘴唇，一面狠重的操干，一面如情人般厮磨，细碎的吻从崔允的唇面，一路蔓延至颈侧，毛泰久时而会用力的吻咬，在崔允白嫩的皮肤上，轻而易举的留下痕迹，最后他在崔允颈侧顿住，又抽出神父白色的领结，轻轻舔了舔崔允的皮肤。

“我想永远的拥有你。”

“你妄想…毛泰久…”

毛泰久身形一滞，那样的愣怔只是一个瞬间，接着他勾起些笑弧，做出将性器抽离崔允后穴的动作，崔允以为毛泰久被他激怒了，片刻过后，毛泰久就再度发狠地挺腰，把整个阴茎完全操进崔允身体。

崔允想要尖叫，他猛地仰起头来，可是什么声音也没有，热泪使得他看不清任何事物，心中默念的祷文抽插撞得溃不成型。

“不…哈啊…不要…”

他快要喘不上气了，毛泰久却仍在专心致志的用阴茎折磨他，他感觉到毛泰久的龟头碾过敏感处，他的阴茎就因此颤抖起来，溢出淫靡的水液。

这将要是极限，崔允又一次被操得射出来，伴随着快感攀至巅峰，毛泰久的尖牙刺破他颈侧的皮肤，痛苦一层一层的叠加，继续试图磨灭他的意志。

毛泰久牵扣起崔允的手，缓慢和崔允十指交扣，他提快了操弄神父的速度，也贪婪吸食着崔允的血液。

“我给过你逃走机会了啊…神父，”毛泰久因为大幅度的抽插而喘息不止，他的声音听起来远比这场激烈的性事要冷漠，却又急切，“为什么不抓住它呢？”

“为什么？”

随即，毛泰久开始歇斯底里起来，他泄欲般发狠的操弄了崔允数十下，最终才射在崔允体内，那刻他平静下来，像是寻到归处，得以解脱。

他将玫瑰手链缠在他和崔允交握的手上，似乎这样崔允就被他禁锢，被他束缚。

“神父您，现在属于我了。”

崔允艰难的抬起视线。他看到毛泰久就在眼前，教堂的其他一切都在与他远离。

他被锁在这里，被锁在毛泰久里面。


End file.
